


turn me on with your electric feel

by mae428



Series: This is the story of a young man [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, idk what fucking fandom to put this in
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: Venice Film Festival, 2019
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Kid Cudi, Timothée Chalamet/Scott Ramon Seguro Mescudi
Series: This is the story of a young man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536598
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	turn me on with your electric feel

**Author's Note:**

> Just some post-silver suit drivel. Written quickly and un-beta'd. Be kind xx

“Duuuuuuuuude!” Timmy is hitting the whoa and dabbing and dancing down the hallway. “That was fuckin’ lit, man! Did you see all those people out there?”

Scott follows close behind, hotel key card at the ready. “Yeah, Tim, I did.” His voice is low and smooth and it has Timmy shaking in his boots.

They all went for drinks after the premiere, mostly to congratulate Timmy and the cast and crew, but Tim is sure that a few people were drowning their bad-review-sorrows in their drinks. He’s more than a little tipsy and he whips out his phone as they stumble toward the door. “Wait wait wait wait,” Tim breathes, wiggling his way between Scott and the door. “Selfie first.” He leans back so that Scott has to support his entire weight and he pulls a face, which makes Scott laugh, flashing those gorgeous teeth. Tim snaps a few before letting Scott get back to the key card.

_ kid cudi was my fucken date toniiiiiiiiight _

He sends a few of the selfies to his group chat with Saoirse and Pauline, and he immediately gets a flood of texts back, including a selfie of the two of them snuggled up on Pauline’s couch. And seriously, how are they together  _ all the damn time _ .

Tim trails after Scott into the room, tapping away at his phone as he shoots of texts to his parents and friends, thanking them for all of the congratulations. Scott turns on some music and Tim bounces on his toes as he makes his way further into the suite.

He still can’t quite believe it. He just walked his first-ever red carpet at Venice Film Festival with Kid  _ Fucking _ Cudi as his date. Of course, it wasn't officially official that they were there  _ together _ , but c’mon, even Tim had to admit that anyone with eyes could tell there was something going on.

Tim puts down his phone in favor of dancing around the room, much to Scott’s amusement.

“You’re such a fuckin’ white boy,” he says, grabbing Timmy’s wrist as MGMT’s “Electric Feel” comes on the speakers next.

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“I’d love it more if you could actually dance. Those moves yesterday? Abysmal.”

“Hey, I seem to remember you wanting to jump from the boat right into the hotel room.”

“It was all due to the shorts, Lil Timmy T.”

“Why don’t you teach me how then, hmm? I’ll never forget the famous Kid Cudi dancing to this very song at Coachel-ah!”

Scott spins Tim around so that his back is pressed against Scott’s chest. “Yeah, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Timmy’s not sure how, (hell, he doesn’t even know how he got into the damn thing in the first place) but Scott manages to unstrap the suit jacket and slide it off, all while maintaining contact. Tim doesn’t have to wait long before Scott’s arms are wrapped around him again. Now left in just his silken top, Tim gives in, totally relaxing in Scott’s stronghold. “Mmh, that’s it, baby. Lemme show you.”

Timmy closes his eyes and tilts his head back onto Scott’s shoulder as they start to move. His ass his pressed flush against Scott’s pelvis and they begin to sway their hips in tandem, Scott leading the movements. “Fuck.”

“That’s it. I got you.”

Those words always get Timmy, sending him back to that first night after Scott’s birthday party, Scott fucking him for the first time. _ _

_ I got you. Hey, Tim, I got you. _

Tim brings his hands to Scott’s, lacing their fingers together as Scott begins kissing his neck. “Jesus Christ.”

“Tonight was amazing,” Scott murmurs as he grinds his hips hard against Timmy’s ass. “Love seeing you on the red carpet, with all your fans. You’re amazing, baby.”

“_They’re_ amazing,” Tim counters, but he’s lost in Scott’s kisses and his thoughts are a little jumbled. “Always coming to support me. ‘s awesome, man.”

“I know,” Scott laughs. “Remember when you came out to see me? How small and cute you were?” Timmy huffs and tries to shrug off Scott, but it doesn’t work. He  _ hates _ being reminded of their age difference. “Don’t worry, Timo, you’re still small and cute.”

“I know I am.” Tim hisses when Scott’s hand sneaks under his shirt and rolls a nipple. “Fuck.”

“Did Haider see the Sharpie all over your suit?” Scott purrs against Tim’s ear. He nods. “Was he pissed?”

Tim shakes his head this time. “N-No. Likes that I see my fans.”

“Mmh, yeah. It’s hot. He’s hot, y’know?”

“Scott,” Tim whines, trying to wriggle away, but Scott tightens his hold. “That’s gross, he’s like...a father figure.”

“Okay, I knew you had a thing for older dudes but a  _ daddy kink _ ?” Scott is laughing against Timmy’s ear and a shiver rolls down his spine. His shirt is totally backless, the blouse just a little bib that was buttoned at the back and pinned to the jacket. The buttons of Scott’s shirt line up almost perfectly with Timmy’s spine as they move together.

Tim makes another frustrated little sound. “Stop being gross and pay attention to me.” He doesn’t even register the song change. Their tempo remains the same though, they just stay there, slowly grinding against one another, hard enough that Timmy can feel Scott’s cock against the cleft of his ass. “Please.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Tim nods, still not entirely used to Scott giving in and never making him beg. It’s still new enough for both of them, only seven months, but between both of their schedules, Tim feels like they barely see one another. So when they do, a lot of their time is spent in luxurious hotel suites. Mainly in bed.

“Wanted to fuck you all night,” Scott admits as he thrusts against Tim’s ass. They’re both still fully dressed, except for their jackets which both lay on the ground, but Timmy already feels like he could cum with Scott just grinding against him like this. “This fucking suit. I owe Haider my life, man.”

“Scott,” Tim pleads again, his voice cracking. Scott practically growls as he spins Tim around again so their fronts are now pressed together. They stare at each other for a beat before it’s a sudden flurry of motion. They’re practically tearing at each other’s clothes, trying to get the other one naked as soon as humanly possible. There’s now a small pile of clothes and socks and boots on the floor next to them, a pile which is steadily ignored in favor of the bed, now neat and tidy, definitely not the state they left it in after that morning’s lovemaking.

“Stupid fucking tucked in sheets,” Timmy grunts out as he kicks at the covers. He  _ hates _ how the sheets are always tucked so tight. He usually sleeps with them in a tangle around his waist and leaves them just as so when he’s not in bed. But every hotel staff he’s ever encountered has the uncanny ability to untangle his mess and tuck it in tighter than the last.

Scott laughs and yanks hard at the sheet, sending a throw pillow flying as the finally come undone. Once they’ve settled on the bed, Scott flips Tim onto his stomach, which makes him yelp in surprise.

“Fuck! What the fu-uuuuuh-ck…”

It’s less than a minute before Scott is mouthing against his lower back, his fingers trickling up Timmy’s flank.

“Missed you,” Scott murmurs into the cleft of Timmy’s ass.

Tim wriggles a little, trying to get Scott’s mouth where he wants it. “Come on,” he whines, “enough with the sappiness.”

“Needy,” Scott chastises. He nips at Timmy’s ass which elicits a yelp. But Scott soothes over the bite with his tongue and then his lips are inching closer and closer to exactly where Timmy needs Scott the most.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Timmy chants over and over, letting out a shuddering gasp as Scott spreads his cheeks and licks up his perineum and over his hole. Timmy shivers at the feeling and pushes his hips back, effectively shoving his ass into Scott’s face.

Scott makes a sound of approval and begins eating Timmy out in earnest, lapping broad stripes before sliding his tongue into Timmy’s hole. He can feel Scott’s spit drip down to his balls. It’s dirty and depraved and Tim absolutely fucking loves it.

He remembers the first time Armie did this to him, how awkward Tim had felt about it, constantly apologizing along every step of the way. It felt good, but he was too in his own head to enjoy it. He didn’t fully understand until he ate Armie out, and ever since then, he’s been a certified addict.

He’s pulled back to the present when Scott presses a finger in alongside his tongue. Tim arches his back and makes a needy little sound as he tries to fuck himself on Scott’s finger.

“Easy,” Scott murmurs, pulling back so he can work a second finger in as well. “That’s it. You open up so good for me, Tim.”

Scott works him with two fingers until Timmy is thrusting his hips back and begging for more. That’s Scott’s cue to reach over for the lube which was conveniently left on the bedside table after this morning’s pre-event romp. Tim is still rolling his hips, his hole fluttering around nothing as be begs for Scott under his breath.

“More,” he pleads, his voice muffled in the pillows. “More, more, more.”

“More fingers?” Scott asks as he uncaps the lube. “Or are you ready?”

“Ready,” Tim says, even though he could probably use a bit more prep. Scott is  _ huge _ , but Tim is desperate. Suddenly, Scott grabs Timmy’s hips and hoists him up so that Tim is propped up on his hands and knees, his back arched at the perfect angle. Scott rests a hand on Timmy’s lower back as he pushes the head of his cock against Timmy’s hole. “Let me know if it’s too much,” Scott says as he begins to glide in.

Timmy hisses. Scott’s cock is big and hard and the stretch honestly burns a little as Scott rocks his hips a little. It hurts, but it’s a good pain, and Timmy relishes in it.

“That’s it,” Scott coos. “About halfway, baby.”

Tim whines and hangs his head. He always seems to forget just how much Scott is packing. “God, you’re fucking huge,” Tim chokes out. He buries his face into the pillow and whimpers when Scott rubs soothing circles over his lower back.

“You want me to stop?”

“No!” Timmy shakes his head, hair flopping about. “No. More.” He sounds like a petulant child but he doesn’t care.

Scott pushes in as carefully and slowly as he can until he’s fully inside Timmy, who is currently whining and moaning as he rolls his hips, wanting to feel every inch of Scott inside him. “Jesus Christ,” Scott murmurs. He squeezes Timmy’s hips, just watching as the boy undulates beneath him.

Tim is chasing his own pleasure, letting out dirty little sounds as he rocks back against Scott’s cock. He knows Scott loves this, when Tim abandons his shyness and takes what he needs. So Timmy does all the work, rocking back and thrusting his hips, moaning as Scott’s cock hits all the right places.

“You like that?” Scott whispers after a few moments. It seems as if he’s had enough of watching Timmy, as he grabs slender hips, stilling them. Tim whimpers and nods just as Scott snaps his hips forward, thrusting in hard. It literally knocks the breath out of Timmy, leaving him panting against the pillows. “Yeah? Tell me.”

“Love your cock,” Timmy says between gasps for air as Scott continues fucking into him. His thrusts are hard and even and his dick brushes over Timmy’s prostate every time, causing his own cock to leak precum over the sheets. “You always fuck me so good, Scott. Make me feel so good.”

Scott digs his fingers into Timmy’s hips and growls as he bucks his hips, nearly knocking the pillows off the bed. Tim can tell he’s close. “Yeah? You like it when I fuck you like this? Such a slut for my cock, Timmy, aren’t you?”

  
Tim whines high in his throat, a desperate little sound, as Scott reaches around to jack Timmy off. The rhythm is a little sloppy, the two of them arching and thrusting against one another in a sticky slide. “Want you to cum inside me, Scott.  _ Please _ .”

“Yeah, I got you. I got you, Timmy.” Scott thrusts only three more times before he’s cumming, his last thrust more like a sharp snap as he buries his cock inside Timmy, filling him just as requested.

Tim reaches between his legs, his fingers tangling with Scott’s as they both work to bring Timmy off. Scott stays inside Timmy, letting him milk his cock as Tim’s hole flutters when he comes. Once Tim is done, he loses his balance, his legs splatting out as his chest falls to the mattress. Scott pulls out, both of them hissing at the feeling, before he also slumps down on the bed, mostly on top of Timmy.

“Dude,” Tim grumbles, trying to shove a sharp elbow into Scott’s ribs, “get off. You’re killing me.”

When Scott rolls completely out of bed, Tim makes a sad little sound and lifts his head, blinking up at Scott. “Shut up. I’ll be right back.” It’s fond and he smiles down at Timmy, even reaching down to tug at a sweat-damp curl.

Tim sighs and snuggles into the blankets when he hears Scott turn the faucet on. He’s not sure he can move even an inch, so he’s glad Scott’s the one taking the initiative to clean them up. His phone pings, so Timmy reaches a long arm up, grappling for it. He makes a triumphant sound when his fingers finally curve around cool glass. He cracks open one eye, barely lifting his head off the pillow as he scrolls through his unread texts, all from Saoirse and Pauline.

_ BABY BRO!!!! YOU LOOKED SO GOOOOOD!!!! _

_ Handsome pony boy! _

Sersh sent a picture of him laughing eyes trained on Scott. Tim blushes and keeps scrolling, rolling his eyes at the selfies of him and Scott he’d sent before they got... _ distracted _ .

_ Awwww so cuuuuuuute!!!! _

_ tell scotto we said hallo! _

Scott comes back in and tosses a washcloth at Timmy. He reaches behind him, using the damp bit to clean up the cum slowly dripping out of his ass before he rolls out of the wet spot to a cleaner part of the bed.

“The girls say hello,” Timmy says absently as he discards the washcloth and puts his phone back on the nightstand. “They said we both looked really good tonight.”

“Mmh, we did, Seriously, I gotta send Haider a gift basket for that suit he put you in.” Scott confirms as he slides into bed. He wraps an arm around Timmy who snuggles closer in order to rest his head on Scott’s pec. Scott trails his fingers along Tim’s skin, still warm and slightly flushed. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Tim confirms. He smiles and closes his eyes. “Really fucking good.”

They’re quiet for a few minutes, and Tim starts to drift off. It was a long fucking day, but awards season is only just gearing up, so any sleep he can get in a comfortable bed (with a warm body next to him) is very appreciated.

“Hey, Timmy Tim?”

Tim just hums, too tired to really respond. Scott’s fingers are skating over his chest and it tickles a little, just enough to make Tim squirm and cuddle closer.

“I’m performing at ComplexCon in November.”

“Mmh, cool.”

“I want you to open for me. Introduce a song for me. Something, anything. I just want you there.”

It takes a second for Timmy’s sleep-addled brain to catch up, but once it finally does, he sits up so fast he nearly knocks Scott out with his flailing arms. “You  _ what?!” _

“I want you on stage. November 2nd.” Scott has this little sly smile on, showing a flash of perfect teeth.

Tim practically bounces on the bed as he reaches over Scott to grab his phone again. “Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes.” He’s like an overexcited puppy, he  _ knows _ he is, but he can’t help it. “I’m putting it in my calendar.” After he does so, he opens up his thread with his sister and Sersh again.

_ guess who is gonna intro scott at complex con……….. _

He tosses his phone aside and then pounces on Scott, kissing him firmly on the lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”   
  
"_Fuck yes_ .”


End file.
